The Greatest Show Unearthed
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A trip to the carnival turns into madness, murder, and dismay.
1. Ready For Fun

_**A/N: Sorry about the weird posting of the last episode. I was just on vacation. Anyway, on with the show!**_

A flash then a pop was seen before the gang materialized. They were glad to get away from that mess of WW 2.

"Whew, that was close." Humphrey said.

"Can we do something that doesn't almost kill us?" Hutch asked.

"Let's ask someone if they want to come with us, for protection…. And so we won't die alone." Aaron said with a smile.

"Who?" Aaron thought for a second before gasping.

They sat in the den on this peaceful day. Erik, Carlos, and Lilly were resting from their day of almost dying from Death.

"Isn't this nice?" Lilly asked. Erik and Carlos nodded.

"No problems, no death, and most of all, Aaron is…."

"Hi guys!"

"Never mind…."

"Are you guys ready for fun?"

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Look I'm sorry about almost killing you and for actually killing you Carlos."

Lilly sighed. "You know it wasn't your fault. You tried to save us."

"Exactly, now where do you guys want to go?"

"I don't know…"

"Me neither…" Erik said.

"I seconded that." Carlos joked.

"We have to do something. I don't like being bored."

"Yes, yes…." A wolf said in the bushes.

"You see that, he likes enjoyment." Another wolf said.

"Then let's give it to them." The first wolf said.

A knock at the den was heard. Two wolves with Groucho Marx masks stood there. Their fur and skin seemed decayed.

"Hello." Both said at the same time and waved their paws at them.

"Who are you guys?"

"There is plenty of time for that. So you like enjoyment?" One asked.


	2. Benton Terentalla

"Yeah, we like fun. What's it to you?"

"Allow me to explain, may I?" They said as they gestured inside.

"Of course." Humphrey said.

Erik sniffed him as they past, and they smelt terrible, like a rotting body. They then started to explain.

"My name is Benton Tarantella..." One said. No one said anything. He stood there in anger.

"Benton Tarantella?"

Again no response.

"The great carny of the century! And this is Errol Volker. A companion."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Carlos asked.

They then begin telling them everything. They say they have been scouting locations for their next spectacular event. They also think the gang would be perfect for this.

Benton asks to for the gang to help and Aaron, of course, is enthused, but Lilly and Hutch don't seem to care much. But when Tarantella offers a large sum of money, they greedily agree.

Erik isn't the least bit excited, and grows increasingly worried.

Erik sees that both brothers' masks fall off. Erik gasps and walked backward. No one else noticed that their masks fell off.

They were zombies! They just picked up their disguises and pops it back into place.

"Guys, they're dead! They're…"

"Nonsense! We aren't dead!" They screamed.

"Don't make things up, dog..." Benton said.

"Yeah, you stupid dog..." Errol said.

"Erik, be nice." Lilly said calmly.

"We just need you guys to do one thing." Benton asked.

"I gotta go!" Erik said to himself. He slipped out the den without anyone noticing.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Look here…" They pulled out a watch and swung it in front of their faces.

"It's a watch. So…." Lilly's jaw dropped. Her pupils became small and almost no-existent.

"Lilly, you ok…" Carlos did the same thing. So did Humphrey, Aaron and Hutch.

"Everything is going according to plan brother…"

"Yes, yes it is…."


	3. Land Of The Dead

"What do I do, what do I do?!" Erik kept thinking to himself.

"What would Aaron do? What would Humphrey do? I think help others, but I don't know how…"

Erik looked up and saw a flash of light come from the den and fire.

"What?" He ran as fast as his paws could take him. He saw a great fir wall before him.

Erik backed away before going in it. He had to save his friends.

He was then lost in blackness. But a song was playing. A creepy one at best. It started faint, but grew as Erik came close.

_A Minotaur's my butler, a Cyclops my valet_

_A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way_

_Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones_

_I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne_

Erik was then met face to face with a circus tent. Everything was still black except the tent which was red and white.

"Might as well…." Erik said as he went inside. What he saw was amazing.

The song began to play louder and what Erik saw was a humongous circus filled with scary looking clowns, acrobats, and lion tamers.

_In the land of the dead_

_Heck boy, ain't it grand?_

_I'm the overlord of the underworld_

_Cause I hold Horror's Hand_

He looked at the scary visages of many of these performers. Their faces were either turned in a creepy way or their faces had lots of hair or just down right disturbing. He could still the damned carnival music in the background.

_In the land of the dead_

_I'm dark side royalty_

_I'm foreign out in the underground_

_And you can't take that from me_

"What is this place?" Erik asked in amazement. He'd never seen a place like this before.

"What are you doing here?" A tamer asked Erik. He stood in front of him wearing a lion tamer's outfit, equipped with a top hat, handlebar mustache, and a whip that hung from his side.

"Look, I'm just trying to…"

"Wait a minute, I know you!" He said with excitement

"You do?"

"You're my next act!"

"What?! No I'm not…"

Before he could do anything, the tamer took him and cradled Erik.

"I'm Losvid. The greatest!"

"The greatest what?"

"Don't ruin it…." He said in a dead pan voice.


	4. The Greatest show Unearthed

Losvid took Erik into his office. It was mainly filled with posters of him and his acts.

He sat Erik into a chair. He didn't say anything or do anything but put on makeup for his next act.

"After I'm done with this one act, you can come out and help me. A talking dog is sure to get the attention of the creatures."

"Creatures?!" Erik asked.

"We're live, Mr. Losvid!" A member of the carnival said.

"Got to go…"

"But wait…" He didn't give Erik a chance to ask were his friends were.

"Damn." Erik looked around and found that there was a chest. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Where is that key?" Erik tried to look everywhere for it but couldn't find it.

He looked outside and saw darkness. Lights then came up and shot on Losvid. Many creatures and beasts were gathered here to watch him.

Probably from different galaxies or dimensions. Erik looked closely and saw something dangle from Losvid's neck. It was a key!

"Bingo…." Erik left the room and made his way to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls, step right up! Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy and terror! Your every wish is our command, your every whimsical desire brought to life. But I'm warning you, there's always a price…" Losvid said.

"Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!" He pulled the curtain to reveal a monstrous lion.

Erik went in closer to get the key. He was now under the stage. Carnival music began to play.

_The dark carnival is in town,_

_You'd better be ready:_

_Just follow the parade_

_Of dancing skeletons;_

_Full of ghoulish delights_

_Around every corner -_

_Don't tell your parents you're here,_

_They will soon be mourners_

"So close…." Erik said as he tried to pounce on the man. But he lept moving and while moving he was taming a lion which was ready to kill Losvid.

_Welcome to the lower birth,_

_The greatest show unearthed:_

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around,_

_We will leave you in a daze -_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night,_

_With blood on the concrete_

Erik was jumping up and own for the key, but the man kept moving. Finally, his finger caught it and he pulled. He pulled so hard the Losvid actually fell over onto the lion. The lion looked at him in confusion as this happened.

_I will be your ticket taker -_

_Come inside, it's a dream!_

_Enter the fun house of mirrors,_

_No one can hear you scream._

_We can supply anything_

_That your heart desires,_

_But the consequences_

_Will surely be dire._

Erik ran away with the key. He saw the audience and they were very ghoulish. But something was off. They had their jaws dropped and their eyes were completely white. Something was wrong. As he ran, the music started to end with the curtain closing on Losvid.

_Welcome to the lower birth,_

_The greatest show unearthed:_

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around,_

_We will leave you in a daze -_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night,_

_With blood on the concrete_


	5. This isn't my work!

Erik went inside the room and locked it. He panted loudly as he looked at the key.

"I did it. Now let's see what's in the chest."

He put a key in and it opened up. What he saw were pictures and letters. He then stumbled on a picture of Losvid with two wolves. Erik couldn't make them out, but after some squinting.

"Oh, my God, those are the brothers, Benton and Errol."

He then read the letter attached.

"_Benton and Errol, thanks for the crowd. It's the biggest yet! I don't know how you do it, but keep doing it. I wish my crowd stays instead of disappearing like on the news._

_I see you still have my watch. You can keep it as a reward for your efforts. _

_In warm regard, Losvid."_

"A watch?" Erik asked. He moved some papers and found a magic kit in the chest. He saw spells, magic tricks, and most importantly, an empty spot fit for a fob watch.

"They must of hypnotized the crowd… but where are my friends?!" Erik kept searching. He found that there was a crack in the floor. He saw a light coming out of it.

He looked in and the stench of decaying bodies came out.

"Phew! What's that smell? Wait, I know!" Erik tried to rip up a floorboard and came off with a snap. What he saw was a staircase leading downstairs. He followed the stench.

Once he came out of ear shot, a knock was heard at the door.

"Erik, I hope you like crowds…" Losvid's voice said as he opened the door with a key.

"What the…" He saw the missing floorboard and the stair case. "Where did this come from?" He then went down.

Erik was met with a metal door which was open. He went in and saw the mess of mangled bodies.

He tried not to vomit. He looked closer and saw it the bodies were the audience. Erik felt sick, but would get even sicker once he heard two laughs come from the left.

It felt like a dungeon with skeletons and bones hanging from the walls and various knives everywhere, even on the bodies.

Erik looked over and saw the twins eating. They weren't eating food for humans, they were actually eating humans!

"Good God, I knew it. They're zombies!" Erik covered his mouth as he half-shouted that last thought.

"Did you hear something Benton?" Errol asked.

"It may be the humans, excuse me…." We got up and went over to Erik direction. Erik couldn't run.

He was too disgusted. Benton turned and saw Erik.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Benton asked.

"Um, uh…"

"Benton Tarantella!" A voice said in horror. It was Losvid.

"Losvid!" Erik ran to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Um, this isn't mine…."

"Oh, yeah?" Losvid removed his mask to reveal his decaying face.

"Brother, who is at the…. Oh no…"

"You guys know I have to kill you?" Losvid asked.

"But this not my work!" Benton screamed.

"You are such a lousy zombie… he always has…."

"Where are my friends?"

"Who are your friends?"

"A dog, cat, and three wolves."

"I think they're still upstairs. Thank God no more people were hypnotized and killed by these guys."

"It wasn't us!" Both twins said. Losvid took out a wand and zapped it at the two. They disappeared. Erik was amazed by his tricks.

Losvid saw his watch on the table. He threw it on the floor and broke it. "That should fix it. Now Erik, go home… you have had a long day…"

"Of course…" He then went upstairs to get his friends back.


End file.
